The Other Exams
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: We all know about Ed’s first test to become a state alchemist, but what about the others? Chapter 8: Mystery Candidate!
1. Playing with Fire

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, nor will I in the near future.

Summary: We all know about Ed's first test to become a state alchemist, but what about the others?

Rating: T, for cursing and hinted adult themes.

Other Stuff: Its been a long while since I wrote a fan fiction so here are my ground rules: _flashbacks_, _ thoughts _, **loud sounds/yelling**. I don't care what you say in your reviews, I just care that you do review. This is somewhat of a mix of the manga and anime with a few spoilers for the manga (Ch. 58). And now for your feature presentation:

Chapter 1: Playing with Fire

_"__**What**__ do you think you are trying to accomplish!?" Elizabeth Hawkeye yelled. She was enraged at the 'nonsense' he'd just given her. It wasn't nonsense to him, it was a matter of the utmost seriousness. He had decided to join the military._

_"I want to help people. Becoming a State Alchemist will help me do that." He prayed his onyx eyes were as intense as she claimed they were. Running a hand through his raven hair, Roy smiled. "Besides, I have to pass my test first."_

_"I hope you're right about that Roy…." Her amber eyes filled with worry, "for your sake."_

**-break-**

**"Now arriving at Centeral Station!"** The conductor announced merrily. Roy sat up quickly, smartly smacking the back of his head into the back of his seat. Unfortunately for him the seat was made of hard, unforgiving wood.

"Ow…." Roy grumbled as he stood up with more care. With a quick grunt, he hauled his suitcase down and got off the train.

_ Here you are Roy Mustang. Welcome to Centeral. _ He thought as he stepped onto the platform. Roy's onyx eyes grew wide at all the sights. It wasn't like he hadn't been to big cities before, but Central made all of them seem small and meaningless. The station was built in the Victorian style, with golden blemishes on _everything_. The building was immense, being a good four times larger than any other train station Roy had ever been in.

But the station, with all its magnificence, was nothing in comparison to the amount of _people_. Roy had never seen so many persons gathered in one place. Very suddenly he felt small, insignificant, and lost. Timidly, he navigated the crowd and managed to get himself to the information desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you direct me to the taxis?" He asked politely. The lady behind the counter swiveled around on her chair and looked at him.

"First time in the big city, eh boy?" The woman was elderly and comely. She was pleasantly plump and had kind blue eyes. Her grey hair was cut short, reminding Roy of his Granny Linda.

"Yes." He answered, gaining his confidence back by the comforting appearance of the old woman.

"Over there by the stature of Victor Armstrong." She pointed at a stature of a large man with…sparkles…?(1) Roy wasn't sure what to think about it. "If its any comfort to you, all of the Armstrongs have those sparkles." The lady added.

"…Thanks for you time." Roy neared the …statue… and soon found himself in a taxi heading directly to Central Headquarters. The cab diver was a middle aged man with graying brown hair, an unlit cigar, and the most burly beard Roy had ever seen. The diver was a joy man, laughing and pointing out the highlights of Central as he went by.

_ There's so much to see here, so much to do! _ Roy thought in awe. He had never in his life been exposed to so many new things at once.

"So why are you headed down to the base anyways?" The diver asked after his little history lecture on the Central library. Roy took a breath and swallowed.

"I'm going to become a State Alchemist." Roy said firmly, resolved.

"Aye, good luck with that!" The diver was sincerely happy to hear that. "Well, here you are boy. 400 cens please." The cab had parked in front of a large, intimidating white fortress. Roy wouldn't have been able to move had he not seen the large flag of the dragon hanging over the front of the building. Roy wondered who used the rooms that had windows obstructed by the flag as he paid for the cab. Later Roy would learn that there were not rooms there, just the stairwell and elevator shafts.

This was the moment Roy took to compose himself one last time. He checked to make sure his clothes weren't too badly wrinkled. As he finger combed his hair, he made double sure he had all the right documentation. Then Roy squared his shoulders, held his head high, and purposely walked forward.

**-break-**

_"Hey mom, what'd you just do?" A younger, ten years old, Roy asked. The Xingese woman looked up from the circle on the ground and the paper crane that lay in the middle of it. She smiled._

_"Alchemy." _

**-break-**

Onyx eyes studied the woman in front of him. Her name tag proclaimed her to be a "J. Govell". She too much make-up, hair spray, and perfume made her a little unpleasant to approach. She was strict and efficient.

"State your name and business." She ordered, taking out a pen.

"Roy Mustang, I am here to sign up for the State Alchemist exam." He answered confidently.

"Fill out this form, take it to the desk over there." A long finger pointed to a gruff man sitting at a table. The man looked like he spent most of his life in a gym, with a few large scars across his bald head. Roy took the form nervously and began to fill it out.

**-break-**

_Slowly, methodically, Roy drew another line within his circle. After that task was completed, he sat back and examined the circle for errors. Finding none, he set a block of wood in the center. The 13 year old took a long breath._

_"Focus…." He reminded himself and set his hands on the circle. Within moments the circle light the room with yellow light, blue sparks arching onto the block. Soon the block came to life and warping and shifting shape until it settled into that of a lion. The yellow light died down and Roy clapped his hands and sang in joy. _

_As of that moment, Roy Mustang was now an alchemist._

**-break-**

"I see. The written exam is in two weeks at nine hundred hours in the exam hall. There will be plenty of signs, you won't get lost. Be sure to be there about 30 minutes early, and-" The burly Lieutenant Colonel Williams leaned forward and whispered to Roy, "-just between you and me boy, I recommend bringing something comfortable to sit on and a snack. The exam takes about five hours." He winked.

"Uh… thanks?" Roy answered just now taking note of the silver chain in the man's pocket. "Can I see it?"

Williams gave him a slightly puzzled look and handed Roy the watch. Roy held it in his hand and felt it. He liked the feel.

"One day, I will have one of these." Was all Roy said, setting it down and marching out.

"I'm sure you will, boy. I'm sure you will." Williams chuckled as he watched Roy's back fade away.

**-break-**

Frustration had gotten the better of Roy Mustang again. He threw the book across the room yelling at it as it smashed into the wall. After a few minutes of glaring Roy realized just how stupid he must have looked. He went over, set the book down and took a nap to shake the headache that seemed to want to catch his mind.

**-break-**

Roy found himself sitting in a large, half-circle room. The desks cascaded down to meet at the bottom where you could see a single man with a stack of paper. Roy set out his pencil, sat down on his cushion, and waited. Waiting was always the most annoying part, but he could tolerate it. A paper was set before him.

"You have two hours. You may begin."

**-five hours and 20 minutes of testing agony later-**

"My head hurts…." Roy moaned as he walked out of the exam room.

"At least its just your head, I'm sore all over from that damn desk!" The man next to him remarked. "What's that under your arm?" The man glared at it.

"A cushion." Roy said simply.

"A cushion." The man echoed, seeming very annoyed.

"Yes, a cushion."

"You are a bastard." The man hissed and stormed ahead.

"Huh, I wonder what got shoved up his ass?" A young man remarked from beside Roy. He had square glasses and a bit of stubble that wanted to become a beard. His yellow eyes met Roy's onyx.

"I played it smart." Roy remarked with a grin. "I came prepared." To demonstrate his point he held up his cushion with pride. The man laughed, his short black hair shinning under the lights.

"You sure did!" He held out his hand. "Name's Maes, Maes Hughes."

"Roy Mustang." Roy shook hands.

"Say, let me treat you to a drink. After being stuck up in a test like that for five hours, you look like your need one." Maes slapped Roy on the back in a friendly manner.

"Five hours and 20 minutes." Roy corrected. "When you've been in there that long, you start counting.(2)"

**-break-**

Maes was from Central, Roy found out later that day. Roy being from the southern area with a Xingese mother interested Maes greatly. Roy was equally interested in the fact that Maes was Master Sergeant in the investigations department.

"Hey Roy, wanna come to a club with me tonight?" Maes asked. "It's a great place to pick up ladies."

"Really?" Roy didn't know what a club was.

"Really." Maes assured him.

**-break-**

Roy had never had so many woman fawning over him. He knew he was handsome, but not _this_ handsome. His polite manners and eloquent way of speaking swooned woman left and right. Roy promptly decided he liked this sort of attention.

Maes quickly jerked him out of the center of girls and hauled him out of the club.

"What was that for!?" Roy snapped at him, upset.

"It was either that or all those jealous boyfriends would have pounded you within an inch of your life." Maes remarked casually.

"Oh."

"You still have a lot to learn about the big city." Maes' eyes laughed.

"Yes, I do." Roy admitted sheepishly.

**-break-**

"I passed!" Roy yelled. He hugged Maes. Maes froze up, a not expecting the sudden contact. He then relaxed, returned the hug, and got caught up in the moment.

**-break-**

"Please take a seat, if you are an alchemist the chair will except you." One of the many generals requested of Roy when he entered the room.

It was a dark room, with an intriguing transmutation circle on the floor. In the center of the circle was a golden chair that sat somewhat unsteadily on one leg. Roy took a deep breath and sat down. Nothing happened. Just before he let out a sigh of relief, they turned on an intense light. Roy gasped and winced at the sudden change in brightness.

There was some ominous chuckling.

"State your name, age, and years of study." One man remarked from the other side of the room. Roy quickly regained his composure and looked straight ahead.

"My name is Roy Mustang, I am 20 years old, and I have studied alchemy intensely for seven years." Roy answered, his eyes burning with drive.

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist?" Some other person asked him.

"To help the people of this country!" Roy exclaimed proudly. There was some muttering.

"I see…." Some woman said after a while. Roy remained firm.

"If a war were to begin, would you fight?" The woman continued.

"Yes." Roy was resolved.

**-break-**

"How'd it go?" Maes asked with his cheery smile. Roy slunk into the floor, exhausted.

"Oh, need a drink?" Maes asked, poking his friend.

"….Yes…." Roy muttered.

**-break-**

"Well you shouldn't worry too much, the interview is mainly to make sure that you'll be loyal and not turn into some power-crazy psycho." Maes assured Roy as he slapped him on the back.

"Sure." Roy was somewhere between buzzed and drunk. "God I need to burn something…."

" 'Burn something'?" Maes was a little confused.

"My alchemy, it revolves around fire. You see I've studied the art of making flames and burning things. And now, whenever I get stressed, I want to burn stuff." Roy explained. "Barkeep! I need something harder!"

"Sure thing." The bartender remarked walking into the back.

"That can't be good for you." Maes muttered.

"Anyways, I really like to watch stuff burn. Its satisfying to see something crumble down to nothing because you decided it was to be ash. Extremely useful too boot. And there's the sexy lady…." Roy mumbled the last sentence into his hand.

"Ah, well I'm sure you did well." Maes patted Roy on the back.

**-break-**

Roy stood there with a hangover looking sheet.

"Well, shit." He muttered. "I passed."

"It appears as though a hangover does you a lot of good in the 'a pleasure to be around' department." Maes joked and elbowed him.

All Roy did was grunt in response.

"You've got something prepared for your practical?" Maes asked.

All Roy did was smile like a psycho.

**-break-**

There were five people sitting there in front of the exam area. Roy was the last one to go, which only made him more nervous.

The first man demonstrated that he had a remarkable control of water using it to do all sorts of cute and fun things. (3) The generals had been a little stunned by this cuteness, and said little.

The second person, a woman, was able make a lot of flowers bloom. The generals just smiled and nodded.

The third started a particularly difficult and large scale transmutation that he ran out of energy and didn't finish it. No one dared to remark on that.

The fourth spent the next 2 hours doing lots of small transmutations.

"Ah, lots of alchemic endurance I see." One general remarked.

"Not really." Roy remarked. "Those are extremely simple transmutations, they don't take a lot of power."

His words where met with silence.

"You do better boy." The fourth contestant snapped.

"If you insist." Roy took his hand out of his pocket and-

**Snap!**

-created a large explosion above everyone's head. Without hesitating, he-

**Snap!**

-his fingers again and made a spectacular dragon out of fire. It flew about, 'roaring' for a few minutes before it dispersed.

**Snap!**

Another explosion, this one looking like fireworks.

**Snap!**

Another dragon.

**Snap!  
**

More fireworks, this time the dragon weaved between them.

**Snap!**

This time a phoenix came forth and began to 'fight' the dragon.

**Snap!**

More fireworks.

**Snap! BOOM!**

**Snap!**

This time the trees all burst aflame. Everyone gasped.

_**Snap!**_

Suddenly there was _nothing_ in the air. No more explosions, no more dragons and phoenixes, no more fireworks. As promptly as they appeared, they were gone. Even the trees stopped being ablaze.

Roy lowered his hand and put it back into his pocket.

The generals burst into applause.

**-break-**

Lieutenant Colonel Williams sat before Roy and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Read it kid, you've got a new name now." He smirked.

" 'By the power invested in me, I, Further King Bradely, here by give thee the name "Flame".' So I'm the Flame Alchemist now?" Roy asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because I like it." Roy picked up his watch, smiling. "And I like the feel of it."

1- Well if the Armstrongs are such a big and noble family, then they'd be part of the national history right? Well this is Alex's great-great-great-great-grandfather and I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about him and why there's a statue of him at Central Station.

2- Totally inspired from me taking two AP exams and the SAT. You really do start counting the minutes. And also, I used a cushion, it helps, trust me.

3- This guy is the one that taught Psyren her stuff. I just made him up. I own, do not steal.

Well, please review and I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Its a family tradition

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: Do I honestly look like a Japanese Manga-ka to you?

Recap: Roy Mustang gathers up his nerves then burns the socks off the competition.

Other Stuff: I was so touched by the reviews! Thank y'all for reviewing! I plan to try to be on top of updating as soon as I can for y'all! I plan to cover the following: Armstrong, Kimblee, Marcoh, Tucker, Grand, and Comanche (he's a minor alchemist that Scar does in from the manga). Not necessarily in that order, please let me know if I've missed someone. Enough of me babbling, lets get to the good stuff!

Chapter 2: It's a _family_ tradition

_"Son," his father began with all seriousness, "it's time. Please come with me." A younger Armstrong, with a little mop of blond hair atop his head, followed his father down the halls of the Armstrong manor. His stomach was turning in nervousness and excitement. He was now old enough to witness the family's alchemy. If young Alex took an interest, he'd begin his training._

_At last they reached the large room full of books and materials. His father took a piece of chalk and drew a circle at the base of a large bolder._

_"Now sit back and watch my son! Behold our family's _beautiful_ alchemy that has been passed down for generations!" His father hit his hands to the circle and within moments it lit up. Lightening arched off the rock and circle as the bolder turned into a larger-than-life statue of his father._

_"Oh father!" Young Alex cried. "I would very much like to learn the family's alchemy!"_

**-break-**

"Oh yes father, I remember the first day I saw alchemy. As well as if it were yesterday." Alex assured his father. He studied his father curiously, it had been 10 long years of study since that day.

"Well my son, there is nothing left for me to teach you," his father began. "You are now the full heir of this family's grand secretes of alchemy."

"Really?" Alex was caught a little off guard by this.

"Yes, now all is left is for you to decide what you will do with it." The older man looked at him with love and pride. "Which I can trust to be something great and wonderful. I can trust you to further the family's alchemy a little more with your own research then to teach all of what you know to your child someday. But can I trust you to use it for good in the meanwhile?"

"Of course you can! All can have faith in me and my talents passed through the Armstrong family!" Alex jumped to his feet, a bit teary-eyed. His father smiled.

"Good." The old man let out a breath of relief. "Say, my son, would you like to join the military?"

"Father?"

"There is conflict brewing in the east, it would be good of you to protect our nation and its fine people with your talents-" Alex cut his father off.

"I will do my duty as a man, and as an Armstrong! I will take up the call and become a State Alchemist!" Alex had jumped to his feet again and ripped off his shirt, showing off his muscles. Then the pink sparkles, you can't forget those to matter how hard you try. (1)

"Now that's my boy!" His father began to sparkle.

**-break-**

"Thank you for the ride good Watson." Alex bowed deeply to his family's chauffeur.

"Any day for you Master Alexander." The elderly man bowed his head. "I will await your return."

Alex strolled into Central Headquarters confidently, having had been here many a time as a child. Now the crowd parted for him, weather it be from fear of his large, muscular stature or from the millions of sparkles that seemed to follow him, we will never be sure. He approached a young man with blonde hair and a small mustache.

**"Please tell me, good sir,"** Alex's voice boomed with pride, **"where I can find the register to take the State Alchemists exam?"**

"Oh-o-over th-there!" The young man stuttered.

**"Oh thank you!!"** Alex grabbed the man's hand then proceeded to shake the man up and down in thanks. Alex, much to the man's pleasure, let go and marched over to the poor intern that sat unsuspecting at the registration table. The mustached man was soon helped off the floor by some random co-worker with brown hair.

"What was that?" The mustached blond found himself laterally brushing the sparkles off his uniform.

"An Armstrong." The man with brown hair responded, a little wide-eyed. "I think it's the end of the world…."

"Lets go get horribly drunk to forget this!" The blonde suggested.

"Brilliant plan!" And so those two walked away and got themselves most seriously smashed.

**-break-**

This_ was not in the job description._ The intern remarked to herself mentally. _I better be getting paid extra for _this_…._ She cringed as Alex continued his lecture on his family's alchemy and military traditions.

"-and that is why there is a statue of my Great-great-great-great-grandfather Victor Jason Armstrong at Central Station!" He posed dramatically, much like that of the statue, to emphasis his point. This is when the poor intern realized that a crowd had gathered and was now observing the shirtless man babble about his family traditions. She squeaked, nervous with all the extra attention she was receiving.

"Sir?" She asked meekly. Alex, much to the amazement of everyone, stopped mid-word.

"Yes, milady?" He asked.

"If you would like to become a State Alchemist you have to fill out a registration form first…." She held her breath, bracing herself for a lecture on how the Armstrong family had traditions in the art of filling out paperwork.

"Oh, of course milady." He took his form and sat down, leaving sparkles in his wake.

The poor intern let out a breath.

**-break-**

"Alexander do you have your lunch and cushion?" His mother asked him.

"Have no fear mother!" Alex held up said things, "for I am always prepared!"

"Good luck my son!" His father cried. Soon the entire family was in dramatic tears, waving to Alex as he walked into the exam room. Most bystanders sweatdropped while observing the scene.

**-just before the test begins-**

"Mr. Armstrong please sit down and put your shirt on so we may begin." General Aching reminded Alex again. He then promptly decided it would be time to retire. (2)

**-just after the test ends-**

Everyone in the room let out a breath of relief once they were free of the sparkles.

**-break-**

"Now remember to make our family proud and leave a good impression on the Further." His father reminded Alex.

"Of course." With that Alex walked into the room. Without invitation he quickly sat down in the chair, gazing forward fearlessly. Within a moment they turned on the bright spot light. Alex sat up tall, grinning with huge teeth, sparkles glittering everywhere.

_Is it just me, or did the spot light go to his head?_ One general sweatdropped. Soon others joined him.

"State _only_ your name, age, and years of study." One of the generals ordered, this one remembering the horror stories of the last Armstrong that went through this exam. He hoped he was prepared.

"Alexander Louis Armstrong. 21. 10 years." Alex answered with efficiency.

"Glad to see the tradition of Armstrong efficiency is still passed on." Bradley remarked. "Now, why do you want to become a State Alchemist?"

"I want to use my beautiful alchemy for good, for the honor of this county, and for the honor of my family!" He stood up posing, putting even _more_ sparkles in the air.

"Er… Please sit down Mr. Armstrong." All the generals sweatdropped again. Alex immediately obliged them.

"Mr. Armstrong we would very much appreciate it if you remained seated and with your shirt on." The same prepared general explained. The other generals gave him weary looks, not wanting to know exactly what they were being spared of.

"I can most certainly do that." Alex assured the man. There was a general sigh of relief.

"You still wish to do this, even in this time of war?" A female general asked from the said of the room.

"I will fight for this country to protect her people." He assured them.

"Very well them." Bradley nodded.

**-break-**

"You're doing so well!" His mother hugged him. "You've passed both the written tests and interviews!"

"I won't let you down mother!" He promised her, confident he'd do well. His father tapped him on the shoulder.

"Son, I would like you to have these…." He handed Alex large iron knuckles with transmutation circles on the back.

"Oh father…." Alex became teary eyed. "These were yours weren't they?"

"And my father's before mine. Please, take them." Alex bowed his head and humbly removed the knuckles from his father's hands and put them on.

"Thank you father." Alex sniffed.

"Make me proud son!"

**-break-**

There were only two other contestants besides Armstrong that day. They sat there stunned by the large, sparkly man beside them. A younger, Lieutenant Colonel Marcoh stood there, planning to over see the exams. He soon realized he'd be overseeing a lot more.

"Alexander Armstrong, you are first. Please use any and all materials as you see fit." Marcoh read off his official sheet that was conveniently held in place by his clipboard. "Greg Kelvin is on deck, and Jolly Rogers is in the hole."(3)

"Behold the beautiful alchemy passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Alex punched the ground, creating a statue of himself being held up by busts of himself. Every detail was sickeningly accurate, even down to the huge of the sparkles.

Everyone just sat there awestruck because nothing else seemed to be appropriate.

"I'm not sure I could top that…." Greg remarked his eyes bugging out in pure amazement.

"Aye." Jolly Rogers agreed. (4)

"Well if you two forfeit…," Marcoh began, "then Mr. Armstrong here is now an alchemist of the State. Congratulations!"

**"Oh thank you!!"** Alex proceeded to give Marcoh a bone-crushing hug.

**-break-**

General Aching groaned when he found out that he was going out to Ishbal. He just about committed suicide when he found out that Armstrong was now under his command. And now he was panicking as Armstrong pranced into the room.

**"Good day sir!!"** Aching prayed the sparkles were not contagious.

"Yes, well, uh, Major Armstrong!" General Aching stumbled over his choice of words. He picked up the silver watch.

"Congratulations, as of today, you are officially the 'Strong Arm Alchemist'!!" He announced.

"What a wonderful name! You have my thanks!" Armstrong gave the poor man a bone crushing hug.

1- And many poor people in the military agree with me, its not for the lack of trying either.

2- General Aching had the 'pleasure' of having had another Armstrong under his command. After Ishbal he retires to a mental institution as he continually mutters things about the sparkles chasing him.

3- Track and Field terms. "On deck" refers to the person going next and "in the hole" refers to person going after the person "on deck". Throw for my school, so I couldn't help but to put this in.

4- Jolly Rogers is the name of the skull and crossbones flag that is typical with pirates. This came out of watching Pirates 3 the other day. Good movie, go watch it.

Well its not too surprising that Armstrong managed to make two people get themselves drunk and one guy go insane. Review please, it does encourage me!


	3. A Cornered Choice

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: looks in mail box Nope, still don't own it.

Recap: Roy's a pyro, but what else is new? And Armstrong's sparkles are a little more than unforgettable…

Other Stuff: I probably won't get another update until next weekend. School, unfortunately, is still going on for me. But I'd like to thank all my reviews out there, you are the people that make this all worth while! hugs everyone of you And as a warning, this chapter is not all fun and games, its serious and a bit sad.

Chapter 3: A Cornered Choice

_"Hey Zolf!" cried a boy from behind him. The boy's name was Rupert, he was average height with brown hair and blue eyes. An average guy, from a seemingly average mining town. _

_"Yo, Rup!" Zolf called back, waving at his friend. He stopped and waited for the boy to catch up._

_"Zolf! My dad's coming back in from West City! He said he learned some alchemy while he was out. He's going to show me how, Zolf!" Rupert jumped up and down in joy. _

_"Aww that's so cool! I wish my parents did something besides run the general store around here." Zolf sighed. His family never had much money, but that could be blamed on his parents having too many kids and too little income._

_"You never know!" Rupert assured his friend. They made their way to Rupert's house where they witnessed Rupert's father blow up a few rocks._

_"Now look at that honey!" The father explained. "Now we can make all sorts of tunnels in the mines!"_

**-break-**

"Hey there!" A young woman came over and sat down beside him on the train. "Where you headed?" Zolf looked over at her, wary, seeing that she was decently pretty and dressed nicely.

"Central." Zolf's voice was dry.

"Why?" She was shocked, heading to Central in these back parts usually meant that person was going out to war.

"Answering the draft." Zolf sighed. "Not like I have much to return to. I may just stay in the military."

"I think war is horrible." The woman hissed.

"So do I." Zolf sighed, wondering if his life could possibly get any worse.

**-break-**

_It was a normal day, well it should have been. Rupert and Zolf were innocently walking home from school. They joked and threw punches at each other in play. Just then they stopped as they heard a strange sound. A car came tearing around the corner. Both boys were stunned, it was their first time ever encountering a car._

_Rupert took a few steps towards the car, unsure if it was even real. Zolf was about to comment on how he thought that was a bad idea when the car lost control. Suddenly the back end swerved to the side, hitting Rupert dead-on. _

_**"Rupert!!" ** Zolf cried as he watched the body of his friend fall to the ground. The sickening crunch his body made was finial. Zolf ran over to his dead friend and screamed, hoping some, something would help him. Nothing came._

_Later that day Zolf explained what had happened to Rupert's father. The man's gaze fell. Both of the mourning males held a comfortable, understanding silence._

_"Zolf…," Rupert's father began, "would you like to learn alchemy?"_

_"What?" Zolf sat up, stunned._

_"Rupert didn't have much of a talent for it. He always said that you understood the material better than he did and all you did was glance at it. I want someone to know these techniques I've learned. I brought these here to help this mine, this town. I need to have someone else know them."_

_"I don't know." Zolf began to answer. "I'd have to talk it over with my parents. Its really sudden, you know."_

_"I know." The next day Zolf began his alchemy lessons._

**-break-**

"Where am I?" Zolf was just a deer in head lights, he was surrounded by people, by noise, by colors, by things he'd never imagined before. He found himself pushed through the crowd, getting lost and confused. A tall man in military uniform caught Zolf's eye in all the mess.

"Sir!" Zolf cried, trying to get the man's attention as he struggled towards the officer. Finally, after much trial, Zolf caught the man's attention. Within moments he was fished from the crowd.

"You're Zolf Kimblee, correct?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Zolf panted.

"This way then." And all Zolf could do was follow.

**-break-**

_Zolf dropped the letter, panicking. He had feared he'd get one when the Further called the draft. He backed up against the wall, as if getting away from the letter would protect him from it. But he knew, deep inside, that the truth was that he was going to war. Being an alchemist, he was to accept that, but the irrational side of his brain had taken over. He had no say in it._

_"Zolf?" His mother asked worriedly. She came in and saw her son white as a sheet, his eyes transfixed on the paper on the floor._

_"Is that-?" She cut herself off as she picked it up and read it._

_"Oh Zolf…." She began to cry._

**-break-**

"Do you understand why we called you here Mr. Kimblee?" The officer asked him as he drove Zolf to Headquarters.

"To become a State Alchemist." Zolf answered. "Apparently what I know is too useful to let me be a standard solider…."

"I heard you can make just about anything explode." The officer prodded hopefully.

"Did you know, that with just a little effort, humans can become effective bombs?" Zolf eyed the man in front of him.

"Really?" The officer was a little horrified.

"Yes, really." Zolf sighed, going back to his thoughts.

**-break-**

_"Hey Zolf, I heard the news." Rupert's father remarked as Zolf drug his feet. "There's one thing I have left to teach you before you go."_

_"Really?" Zolf's eyes lit up, he loved learning alchemy._

_"This is something you should only use when you have no other choice." The man explained. "Because its sinful and terrible." _

_"What is it?" Zolf was now curious._

_"Its how to turn humans into bombs…." Zolf was horrified, what a fearsome thing indeed!_

**-break-**

"By order of Further King Bradley, the State Alchemist Assessment Exams are to be conducted in an emergency manner. This entitles to the suspension of the written exam and posting of the interviews until after the practical exam." One of the officers announced over the radio as Zolf walked through the gates of Headquarters. He was a little confused.

_Written exam? Interview? What kind of nonsense is this?_ Zolf, having grown up out in the west, didn't know what a proper state alchemy exam meant.

"Uhh, I can still take the exam right?" Zolf asked, worry filling his voice.

"Of course boy! They just made it a lot easier for you!" The officer assured him.

_Easier? I doubt it._ Zolf thought to himself as he walked into the building.

**-break-**

_Zolf arrived at the drafting station._

_"Zolf Kimblee, reporting." He told the man at the counter. The man gave him a look down, then smiled._

_"Fill out this form here. Then go around back and get measured for your uniform." The man jerked his thumb in the particular direction of importance. Zolf nodded and looked over the sheet as he walked around the shed. _

_"Damn rock's in the way!" One of the men shouted. There was a group of boulders blocking the train tracks. Zolf approached the scene, quickly realizing that there had been a minor avalanche. _

_"Excuse me sir, but I can help." Zolf explained as he approached the man he thought was in charge._

_"How boy!?" The man snapped, irritated._

_"Observe." Zolf took out a piece of chalk. He set his hand against the boulder and wrapped lightly against it. _I see… Plenty of materials then…._ Zolf remarked mentally then began to carefully draw a circle on the rock. By this time a small crowd had gathered, everyone's eyes perking in interest. When Zolf finished he looked around carefully, checking the bottom of the boulders and the tracks._

_Zolf flashed a smile and waved to the crowd. He then took a deep breath and put his hands to the circle. Moments later there were three very decisive-looking arches that flew off the circle. _

_"Please take two steps back, its going to explode!" Zolf warned and wasted no time in his retreat. Everyone took heed of his warning. The next few seconds were tense as everyone waited. _

_"You didn't do any-" The man in charge began but stopped. There was a low grumbling sound and the boulders began to shake._

_**"Hit the deck!!"** One of the other soldiers cried as he flung his body to the ground. _

**BOOM!!**

_Everyone slowly raised their heads and stared. There were no more rocks. Zolf had been sitting a little ways away, unharmed and amused._

_"Nice sound, isn't it?" He asked them._

_"Sure…." One of the men responded._

_"Are you a State Alchemist?" The officer in charge asked Zolf._

_"No, I did just get drafted though." Zolf replied honestly. _

_"Well here's your new orders bucko, goto Central and get yourself certified." The man handed Zolf a new sheet of paper. "I'll call ahead and make sure that there's someone there for you at the station."_

**-break-**

"Zolf Kimblee, your turn." The woman in charge remarked. Zolf walked up to her and nodded. He spent the next few minutes of his life making bombs. He made seven in all, each a varying type and strength. Zolf had decided he wanted to show how versatile he was, rather than just flaunt his talents at people. That and if he _did_ do that he'd probably total Headquarters. As he walked away from the testing site there was a lot of applause.

"Very well done Mr Kimblee, please follow us. This is a simple interview and will only take a few minutes." One of the generals explained. Zolf followed, hoping he wasn't in trouble for making the mess he made. (1) A matter of minutes later they arrived in a small meeting room. There were 3 over generals in the room and the Further. Zolf got really nervous.

"Please take a seat." One of the generals asked him. Zolf sat down.

"State your name, age, and years of study." Another general asked.

"My name is Zolf Kimblee and I'm 26 and I've been studying alchemy since I was 11." Zolf lost a sense of grammar when he grew nervous.

"Why do you want to become a State Alchemist?" The Further asked him in all seriousness.

"I didn't want to become one." Zolf admitted. "I got drafted then I was trying to help some people with the aftermath of an avalanche and the next thing I know I'm on a train to Central. I'm not really sure if I should be here…. I know I've got some talent for alchemy and I wouldn't mind becoming a State Alchemist, I mean being in the military is a better career than a miner, right?" The generals were a little stunned by this. "I won't really care weather or not you pass me, I mean, I'm _still_ going down to the battlefield either way."

"Yes, that is true." One of the generals remarked.

"If we did pass you, would you use your alchemy to kill?" A different general asked.

"If I was ordered to, then yes." Zolf was quiet. "The way I see it, I'm going to kill people either way, so in the end it doesn't matter how."

"Well then, congratulations Major Kimblee." The Further said, standing up and shaking the young man's hand. "As of today, you are officially the Crimson Alchemist. Welcome to the military." Bradley left a sliver watch in Zolf's hand and walked off.

Zolf stared at the watch, at first in disbelief, then with a small smile.

_I'm going to make the old man back home proud. I'll be the best alchemist out there!_ Zolf vowed, clutching his watch. On the inside he slipped a photo of his large family. But, as the events turned out, he never did open his watch up again to look at it.

1- Mind you Ed and Roy made a _much_ larger mess during their battle exam.

Well, I decided to make Kimblee into a kind of nice, sane guy before Ishbal. Tell me what you think, so review. Flame me if you want, I just want some feed back. See ya next time!


	4. It seemed like a good idea at the time

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: I am a poor high school student. How could I possibly own such greatness?

Recap: Roy is a pyro, Armstrong is…Armstrong, and Kimblee is a hometown boy.

Other Stuff: It is official! My speech class is so lame I can write fan fiction in it! Sadly, that's where I wrote most of this chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing and also for coming back to see my next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 4: It _seemed_ like a good idea at the time

_Her hands drifted along the spines of the books. Fingers searching, feeling, trying to select the exact one. Suddenly, they stopped dead, hovering over one book, not quiet touching. The fingers timidly touched it, jerking away as if shocked._

_"Yes." She said, reminding herself this was the right choice. She cordially took the book off the shelf and handed it to her son. Young Basque stood there, eyes wide in wonder. He had a mop of black hair upon his head, his jaw seeming somewhat naked without facial hair._

_His mother turned to him, her eyes grey in blindness. She knelt down beside him and handed him the book._

_"Read this, learn this, and become great." His mother told him._

_The book was titled 'A Beginner's Guide to Alchemy, third edition'._(1)

**-break-**

Basque sat down his alchemy book, thinking, remembering. He was now a Major with a bright future in the ranks of the military. Until now alchemy had been a hobby, not a new job opportunity. With the changed requirements to become a state alchemist in the time of war, it seemed possible to pass.

Basque decided that yes, he would attempt to earn himself a silver watch while the opportunity was still there. It wasn't everyday they lowered the standards and passed multiple people. Basque smiled, if he did well during the war, they would give him a 'certification for life' in honor of his work. He liked the idea. A lot.

**-break-**

_"Those who use alchemy, only gain misfortune." An old prophet had once said. Basque dismissed this as nonsense and turned the page in his text book. Coming from a decently well-off middle-class family, he got the privilege of going to a good school. He had the _privilege_ of getting a good education. This was something his parents, who had not been as fortunate, never let him forget. _

_Basque had been studying alchemy under the careful eye of private tutors for the last few years. He didn't think that anything bad could become of it._

_"Alchemist, be thou for the people." Basque snorted again. What was with this dumb prophet anyways? The guy was full of bull._

**-break-**

"Sir!" Basque saluted his commanding officer.

"Yes, Major Grand?" General Exacto raised an eyebrow. He was a fat man, with a big ego problem and smelled of onions.

"I know a great deal about alchemy, sir. It's been a hobby of mine." Basque explained carefully. "I thought that I may be of more use as a State Alchemist than as a foot solider, sir."

The General paused.

"I want a demonstration solider."

"Of course, sir!" Basque stood at attention, grinning.

**-break-**

_"Father, I'm going to enlist." Basque told his old man._

_"Why?" Was all the man had to say. He didn't even look up from his newspaper._

_"Because I want to go out and _do_ things! I don't want to run a store all my life!" Basque cried._

_"Then don't come crying home when you loose sight of yourself." Was all his father said. "And don't die on me." He added as an afterthought while Basque walked out the door._

**-break-**

Basque paused and looked over his gauntlets. He had crafted these a long time ago back when he still was ambitious enough to become a State Alchemist. When he had learned of the requirements of the exam, Basque's firry ambition had been thoroughly smothered. He smiled, wondering what General Exacto thought of this entire thing.

Basque used a small combination of marital arts and alchemy to do some serious damage to the dummy he had set out for the demonstration.

"Its good enough." General Exacto remarked. "Go to Central and get yourself certified. Then get your ass back here and report."

"Yes, sir!"

**-break-**

"Sorry Major Basque, you're going to have to share a dorm room with Major Kimblee." The dorm office manager explained. Basque had arrived on the 11 pm train and could not take the test until morning.

"It's alright." Basque assured her. He saluted, turned on his heel, and walked down the hall. His feet made short work of carrying him to his lodgings for the evening. Outside the door he looked at two young men, chatting idly. One had raven black hair and onyx eyes, he seemed to be in deep thought about something the other man had just said. The other man had blue hair, the eye color remained unknown to Basque as he couldn't see it from his current position.

"Yes, you're right, you would need more sodium for that." The raven haired man remarked when Basque got within hearing range. That was when he saw that both men had silver chains hanging from their pockets.

"Sirs!" Basque stood at attention. Both men turned to him and there was a quick exchange of salutes. The blue haired man, who had yellow eyes Basque dully noted, seemed uneasy and awkward with his salute.

"Who are you Major?" The raven haired man asked, with an air of authority that irked Basque. He could tell that this man hadn't been in the military long, nor had he seen any real action, his eyes told him that story. But the man carried himself like a leader, as if he understood the hells of war and knew what to do and when to do it. Basque could tell, this man was a natural leader he didn't even have to try when he wanted others to listen and obey. That's why Basque was pissed- people with that much raw talent just pissed him off.

"I am Major Basque Grand. I was told that I would be lodging with a 'Major Kimberley' for this evening." He explained quickly. He opened his mouth to say something more with the blue haired man cut him off, irritated.

"_Kimblee_ sir. I am Major Zolf Kimblee, Crimson Alchemist." Kimblee was more than a little annoyed.

"And I am Major Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist." The onyx eyed alchemist introduced himself. "What brings you to Central Major Grand?"

"I'm here to take the State Alchemist exam." Basque explained quickly. "What were you two talking about before I arrived."

"We were trading tips." Kimblee began, "you see he's an expert in flames and combustion, while I'm an expert in bombs and demolition. A lot of our expertise over laps."

"And what is your expertise Major Grand?" Mustang asked innocently.

"I use my alchemy to manipulate the iron in my blood and other objects." Basque explained, with a confident smile.

"Isn't that human transmutation?" Mustang was a little stunned, shaking a bit in his boots.

"Not really." Basque said quickly. "Now if you two don't mind I'm going to get some rest."

"Oh sorry!" Kimblee timidly got out of the way and let the larger man enter the dorm room.

"What are you going to do about using your alchemy in combat?" Basque heard Mustang ask Kimblee through the paper thin door. Basque sighed, hoping the men would finish soon so that he could sleep.

"What do you mean?" Kimblee asked innocently. Mustang gasped then sighed loudly.

"Look here," there was a pause, "these gloves are made out of ignition clothe, or 'pyrotex'. They create sparks if I snap my fingers." Mustang paused again. "And that's my transmutation circle, this way I can call my alchemy forth whenever, wherever, and get quick results. This is key in a battle."

"Oh I see." Kimblee said these words slowly, as if his mind was still sucking in all the new information. "I guess I won't have time to draw circles…."

"Yes, and if you lost your chalk, you'd be pretty useless." Mustang warned him. Basque had to give the man some credit at least he knew what he was doing when he signed up.

"Ah. What do you suggest I do?" Kimblee asked. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm not sure."

Basque sighed and realized that these men would spend all night brainstorming if someone didn't shut them up. So, out of complete desire to rest well that evening, Basque opened the door.

"I heard you two through the door." Basque began. "I am of the understanding that Major Kimblee is in quiet the fix at the moment, is he not?"

"Well, yes." Kimblee dropped his head, not bothering to lie.

"Do you have a circle that can cover most of your transmutations?" Basque asked.

"I have two." Kimblee looked up into Basque's eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"Well then, why don't you tattoo them onto the palms of your hands?" Basque pointed out. "I've heard of many alchemists that are fans of that. You can't lose it and it can't be torn or destroyed. Ignition gloves have these problems." Basque eyed Mustang.

"I'm well aware of that Major." Mustang huffed.

"…Tattoo?" Kimblee asked meekly.

"Don't tell me you lack backbone! Go get your circles tattooed onto the palms of your hands!" Basque shouted at Kimblee.

"Hey! Don't go pushing people around just because they're shorter than you!" Mustang stepped between the other two. "Major Kimblee is highly capable of deciding what he's going to do without you yelling at him."

"I bid you two good night." Basque huffed, not wanting to deal with Mustang.

"Good night sir." The other's chorused and saluted.

**-break-**

Basque made his way to the registration area. He observed Mustang, Kimblee, and some other man with glasses talking on their way to the garage. (2) He just snorted and approached the officer at the desk.

"I'm Major Basque Grand, I'm here to take the State Alchemist exam." He told the man.

"Ah yes, just go out back and demonstrate your skills." The officer responded lightly. Basque did as told.

**-break-**

_Now is such a _wonderful_ time to get nervous._ Basque thought sarcastically. His gauntlets glistened in the sun. Basque took a deep breath and punched the ground. The earth exploded in a furry of sparks, alchemic arcs, and sheer force.

With a quick grunt, Basque circled quickly and blasted the ground again. And again. Each transmutation grew more complicated, more deadly, and far more destructive. The observers gasped in awe at the Major's amazing abilities.

"There." Basque breathed out, deciding he was finished. There was a around of frantic applause when he was done.

_You were right mother, alchemy does lead to glory and greatness._ Basque smiled.

"Major Grand, please come this way." One of the proctors requested. Basque saluted and followed quickly.

He came into a room with two generals and the Further. Basque sat down and twiddled his thumbs quietly.

"Why did you hide your alchemic skills?" One of the generals attacked.

"It was a hobby. And to be honest, I thought the test was extremely hard and I doubted I could pass." Basque explained truthfully.

"And why did you decide to take the exam now?" The Further gave him a narrowed look.

"I decided I would best serve my country if I could do the work of many men, rather than one." He picked his words carefully. "Even though I still was in doubt as to whether or not I would actually pass, I thought that this time of crisis in our country was enough motivation to try."

"Fair enough Major Grand." The other general nodded in understanding.

"As of now you are Lieutenant Colonel Basque Grand, the Iron Alchemist." The Further stood up and shook Basque's hand. "I trust you will do well with Ishbal."

"Of course sir!" He saluted.

**-break-**

On the way to the train Basque observed a particularly interesting sight. Kimblee was standing in the middle of the street, whimpering while Mustang was yelling curses and glaring at some old fellow, and the man with glasses was sitting there laughing. Basque shook his head and walked on ignoring them. (3)

1- Edward and Alphonse learned their alchemy from 'A Beginner's Guide to Alchemy' with no editions printed on it (implying this was an original printing of the first edition). With margin notes handwritten in by their father (who was also one of the editors, not that the boys ever bothered to look that far).

2- Hmm I wonder who this is? Hugs for anyone who gets it right!

3- The old man in this scene is Galiero Ecrevan, the official tattoo artist for the military. They pay him big money to tattoo state alchemists. And convicts. And really drunk military personnel (though he'd rather not talk about that).

I'll be honest, I don't like Grand so I portrayed him as a bad guy. Anyone who authorizes things like Lab 5 are just born screwed up.


	5. Desperate

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: I have never, will never ever own FMA in my lifetime.

Recap: Roy and Kimblee are somewhat friends (pre-Ishbal of course), Armstrong does his family proud, and Grand is an opportunist.

Other Stuff: InuJoey was so kind as to give me a bunny/cat chimera that I have affectionately named "Ishie". She is well-feed and well petted for all parties that this concerns. I would also like to take this time to celebrate the fact that I get more reviewers every chapter. A good accomplishment for myself. Thank y'all for reviewing, it means the world to me. And for those who didn't know, the man with glasses was Maes Hughes. _Warning for this chapter_: two words: Shou Tucker.

Chapter 5: Desperate

_"Honey will you go get the mail?" Lydia asked cheerfully. She had a brilliant smile, rosy cheeks, and chestnut hair. Her eyes sparkled the most lovely shade of bronze. She was a happy woman living with her husband and daughter. Lydia had high hopes for the future._

_"Sure thing love!" Shou called from the kitchenette of their little house. The house only had four rooms, a living/dinning area, a bathroom, a kitchenette, and a bedroom. Everything was in close quarters. The Tucker family didn't mind, they liked being together as family. Shou carefully navigated the floor littered with toys from their two-year old._

_Shou was soon outside in the snow of one November morning.(1) He quickly made his way to the mail box, pulled out the mail, and trotted back into his warm home. He sat down on the couch next to his wife and together they began to look through their mail._

_"Bill… bill… bill…." Both adults sat there stunned. Before them lay six different bills from various places._

_"How bad?" Lydia asked her husband as he opened the first one. He did not reply, he just showed her the paper. It was an insurance bill for 200,000 cens._

_"Oh my God…." She gasped. "How are we going to make it through the winter!? We don't have that kind of money!" It was true, the Tuckers were not a rich lot, in fact they were barely above the poverty line._

_"Love…" Shou was a little nervous, "I was considering taking the state alchemist exam this year. If I succeed the money problem will be solved!" _

_"Oh sweetie!" Lydia was happy. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"Actually, yes there is…."_

**-break-**

"Hello? …Hi! I am Shou Tucker, do you remember me calling earlier? …Yes, the experiment was a success. …Anytime's good. …I understand. I would just rather it get done quickly, sometimes chimeras have unseen defects and don't last more than a week. …Thank you ma'am. …Yes seven o'clock sounds great. …Thank you." Shou hung up the phone and grinned at his daughter.

"Don't worry Nina, I'm going to pass for sure."

**-break-**

_Lydia set down the book and sighed. She and her husband had been hard at work for the last two months, and so far their efforts proved fruitless. The exam was three days away and Shou didn't have anything for his practical. _

_Lydia glanced over her shoulder, her husband was quietly talking on the phone. She didn't know what he was saying or talking about. He smiled at her when he noticed her eyes on him. Lydia smiled back and picked up the next book._

_The last two months had turned Shou Tucker into an extremely desperate man. All he wanted was for his family to do well, especially Nina. He'd sacrifice **anything** to assure that Nina would do well in the future. He glanced nervously at his wife again. She didn't know how desperate he had become, nor how much he loved Nina. She was ignorant of his plan._

_The only way he was going to pass the exam was to do something that no-one had ever done before. He knew that transmuting a human was out of his league, but what about a chimera? One that understood human speech. That was sure to impress everyone. But who understands human speech? Dogs do, but that's not as interesting as one capable of returning talk. _

_But what besides a human talks?_

_This was the problem. He couldn't find the right animal, well besides a human of course. But maybe that's what he had to use. A human._

_If one had to use a human, then who?_

_Shou had decided to call ahead and explain to the military that he was going to attempt to make a chimera that evening. If it was a success they could come over and pick it up and evaluate it early. This was mainly due to the fact that sometimes chimeras have unforeseen issues, more often than not medical, and don't always live very long. _

_"Honey." He called to his wife._

_"Yes love?" She asked him so innocently._

_"Can you help me draw a circle?"_

**-a few minutes later-**

_"There! All done." Lydia clapped her hands contently. She sat on her haunches, marveling her handiwork. Shou looked the circle over with an expert eye and smiled. _

_"Its perfect love." He grasped her hand and kissed her passionately adding a mental 'my ingredient' as they parted lips. Lydia only smiled innocently._

_"Lets gather the animals, I want to get this done tonight." Shou explained leading his trusting wife into the back rooms where the animal cages lay. He selected an iguana, a dog, and a rabbit. With a nod to his wife the animals were carried back to the other room. Shou sedated them and lay their unconscious bodies in the middle of the circle._

_For a brief moment Shou hesitated, his conscience making one last stand before he began what he had set out to do that evening._

_"Lydia, how much do you love Nina?" Shou asked serious and somber. Lydia was rendered extremely confused by this question._

_"A lot my love. You and her are the best things that have ever happened to me." Lydia smiled, hoping to cheer her husband up._

_"What are you willing to give up for her sake?" Shou asked, his sanity wearing thin._

_"Everything if I knew she would be happy and healthy until the end of her days." Lydia grew worried, the hair on the back of her neck was now on end. Suddenly she felt her heart falter and began to doubt her blind trust in her husband. _

_"Good then that is what you must do." Shou gave her a menacing grin that did not belong to a sane man._

_"Shou!?" She cried taking a step back. Shou closed the distance, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head painfully._

_"This is all for Nina…." Shou explained, he wasn't looking at Lydia now more, he was binding her wrists._

_"Shou, w-what are you doing!?" Lydia cried in both the physical and mental pain of betrayal. Shou quickly tied up her legs. He examined his wife one last time, as if contemplating whether or not this was worth the effort and risk. His fingers ran greedily up her thighs, tenderly touching her stomach, and up again to her cheeks. He held her head still and kissed her lovingly, passionately, and tenderly. Lydia sunk in and melt, knowing that only her husband kissed her like that. She **knew** that the real Shou Tucker had returned._

_She was wrong. _

_The moment the kiss was broken Shou picked her up and set her down among the unconscious animals. Lydia's eyes widened in fear. She had drawn the circle not knowing what it meant, but now it was painfully obvious. She was just an ingredient, a small sacrifice for something much larger than herself. These were the beautiful words her husband had told her of alchemy. _

_"Shou, stop this, Nina wouldn't want this." Lydia begged him. He looked down at her with that same psychotic grin. _

_"We want her to be happy and healthy. We need money to do that. This will get us money." Shou explained. Lydia shivered in fear._

_"There are other ways!" She trashed against her tight bonds, praying to get free._

_"Not anymore." Shou said quietly. "Isn't it great? You're going to be apart of this world's largest scientific breakthrough, you're going to be a part of the world's first speaking chimera! You should be proud and excited!"_

_"There's nothing exciting about becoming someone's lab rat!" She gasped, upset._

_"This is for Nina." Shou remarked decisively and set his hands on the circle. The runes lit up in an eerie purple light. Lydia would have found it beautiful is she had been anywhere else. Suddenly the animals on either side of here started twitching. _

_Were they waking? No, their bodies where literally moving and shifting. Suddenly a fierce pain exploded in Lydia's body. She watched in horror as her skin melted away and became replaced with the iguana's scales. The dog's legs replaced her own, soon she was shrinking, unbearable pain coursing through her body. She let out a mangled, inhuman scream. _

_And then she saw Shou, her beloved Shou, smiling like the maniac he had become. She looked into his eyes and saw love and excitement. This entire disturbing, painful process had made him happy._

_She screamed again._

**-break-**

"That's one mightily fascinating chimera you have there Tucker." One of the scientists observed as they took it into the van. They were going to transport it to Lab 3 to further examine it.

"**I**_w__**a**__n__**t**_ t**o** d**i**e" It's mangled voice said. It coughed and took another breath.

"**I**_w__**a**__n__**t**_ t**o** d**i**e" These words echoed about the van as it drove to its destination.

"**I**_w__**a**__n__**t**_ t**o** d**i**e" Echoed through the halls of Lab 2.

"**I**_w__**a**__n__**t**_ t**o** d**i**e" Echoed in the little cage they kept it in.

"**I**_w__**a**__n__**t**_ t**o** d**i**e" Haunted Shou Tucker's mind, it would until the end of his days.

**-break-**

Shou stared at his wife, at the monster she had become. In her dieing eyes he could see his own reflection, the monster he had become.

"Shou." She breathed with that horse, mangled voice. "**One **_**d**__ay yo_u'**ll e**_nd up b__**ec**_**omin**g t**he m**_**o**__nster yo_u a_re."_ She warned him. "**Th**_**is wa**__sn't fo_r N_ina. Th_is** was for y**ou_, your t__**wi**_**sted se**_lf. Reme_m**ber **_**tha**__t_"

She shuddered, let out an inhuman howl and her head feel to the ground. Dead.

**-break-**

"Sorry to hear about your wife Major Tucker." One of his newly made colleagues patted him on the shoulder. "Though, congrats on your passing of the exam!"

"Yeah, I'm the Sewing-Life Alchemist now." Tucker chuckled.

His wife's death didn't bother him. Her transformation into monster-hood didn't bother him. Those were justified and dismissed from his mind. Her last words he paid no heed, but he did have enough respect for his own ass to not tell the military she had said them.

But late at night, all alone in his large bed, Shou would here her voice. That mangled, tarnished voice saying one thing:

"**I**_w__**a**__n__**t**_ t**o** d**i**e"

1- They use the same set of months we do, they even correspond to the same seasons. This means that its winter.

Sorry this one's short. I didn't really like writing it. With my style I try to put myself in the head of the person its centered around and well, I don't like Tucker's mind. Well review and let me know how I did with this, ne?


	6. Silver Lining

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: Some say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one! One day, if I am extremely lucky, I may own Fullmetal Alchemist, but until that day I will disclaim my ownership.

Recap: Mustang plays with his favorite toy: fire, Armstrong is out-sparkles the competition, Kimblee is a mining homeboy, Grand was just after another promotion, and Tucker is one screwed up man.

Other Stuff: I come baring good and bad news. Bad news is I only have two more chapters left in this story. Good news is that I graduated from high school and I will have more time for fan fiction as I am now on summer break. I'm still buzzed and excited that I graduated. Actually my graduation brought a lot of family over and had me playing hostess which is why this update is late and slow in coming. Another piece of good news is that I will probably write another fan fiction in the future, so look out for it.

Wow I have enough to remark about that it will take more than one paragraph! I promise I won't do this again…. I'm sorry that the chapter with Tucker was the shortest one, but I really didn't want to spend any more time on him than I had to. And yet at the same time I enjoyed writing about him, because I know that I'm not really like that. And as a shot out to my reviewers: THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Well, now enough of me gushing, onto the good stuff!

Chapter 6: Silver Lining

Jolio Comanche was a chubby man. He was old with a remarkably pointy mustache. At a glance there wasn't anything to noticeable about the man other than that he was bald and wore a top hat. He liked to dress formally in a tuxedo and was short a leg. Instead of automail, Jolio made use of a peg leg. To bring out that pirate within or something….(1)

Today he sat down at the office doing paperwork.(2) He had his habitual pink cup of coffee in his left hand and pen in the right. Like a normal day, he didn't forget to wear his white gloves that covered the many intrigue transmutation circles tattooed on his palms and fingers. His gloved hands fingered the pink coffee cup. This was a special coffee cup, his mother had given it to him on the day he was given his watch. Of course his mother hadn't checked to see which cup she had grabbed, because if she had she would have noticed that this one didn't say "congratulations", but rather "world's best mom". Jolio decided to keep it and not speak a word of this mistake to his mother.

Beside the coffee cup sat a picture. It was one of those images that _really_ did say one thousand words. It was Jolio holding the pink coffee cup in one hand and his newly gotten watch in the other. He had a big, somewhat stupid-looking grin on his face. This was back when he still had a bit of hair perched atop his head.

Colonel Comanche glanced at the picture while sipping his coffee. He smiled and remembered his exam in great detail every time he saw that photo.

**-break-**

_Jolio was 40 years old. Though he was unmarried, he had a steady job that paid the bills. He was a jeweler in Rush Valley. The one thing that separated him from other jewelers though, was rather than forging, he transmuted it. He was an expert at manipulating metals into all sorts of shapes and sizes. He loved doing just that more than anything else in the world. _

_Jolio believed in working hard and always doing the best he could. This is why his jewelry was getting quiet famous and desired by others. He did all sorts of requests without thought.(3) After a 10 years of successful business Jolio expanded his options and started making weaponry, which was again a hit among many.(4)_

_After 20 years of hard work it occurred to the man that he should spare himself sometime and get his circles tattooed on his hands. Drawing the circles every time was getting too tedious for the fellow. _

_One fine December morning, Jolio set himself down on a train heading to Central. His good friend Bubba Ho'Tep, a heavily tattooed man that was also ex-military, recommended Jolio to one Galiero Ecrevan. Mr. Ecrevan was the official tattoo artist of the military, tattooing transmutation circles onto State Alchemists since 1864.(5) _

_Of course Jolio was inclined to use the tattoo artist of military caliber as he wanted several, tiny circles tattooed along the lengths of his fingers. It would be a difficult task for anyone, and one little mess up could cost him a rebound. And that was the one thing Jolio _never_ wanted to deal with. _

_The train ride wasn't memorable, it just took two days and left Comanche with a sore ass. As we all know, that is within the realm of normal train travel expectancy. Even the crying baby in the seat behind him, and getting stuck between two men with body odor issues were in the realm of normal. So for these reasons Jolio never bothered to remember the train trip._

_Comanche had made his own life easier by hiring a cab to take him to Mr. Ecrevan's parlor. The parlor was in a Xingese style complex on the nicer end of town. The establishment was about five blocks south of Headquarters and had a comely and humble appearance despite the foreign influence on the architecture. Jolio opened the door to "Ecrevan's Tattoo Parlor Est. 1864", or so the welcoming sign proclaimed. There was a satisfying "dingle" of a bell as the door shut. Jolio knew he was in the right place._

_The room he had entered had an extremely detailed mural on the side wall. It was a dynamic image of several well-known State Alchemists mid-transmutation fighting some classic "bad guys". The entire wall was nicely framed by two tacky plastic palm trees. The other walls were a calming lavender color. _

_Well-used brown leather couches were against two of the non-mural walls, while the last had a counter with a bright green cash register sat. On the back wall behind the counter was yet again, another sign assuring that Jolio was indeed in the correct place. A small coffee table sat at a comfortable distance between the two couches. On the table were two neat stacks of various magazines. Jolio sat on one of the couches to find is remarkably cushy and comfortable. _

_An elderly man with graying hair and kind green eyes appeared behind the counter while Jolio was staring at the mural. The old man had a good share of homely wrinkles and a kind smile. He wore a clean, used blue shirt that had been bleached by the sun and wash a few times. On his arms one could see a few small, complex tattoos about his wrists. _

_"Is this a family-friendly practice you're running here?" Jolio asked quietly with an amused chuckle. _

_"Yes it is." The old man remarked with a dry chuckle. "Many State Alchemists are family men you know. I try not to scare their wives or children away." It was at this moment that Jolio realized that among the many types of magazines on the coffee table there were a few for children and a few maternity ones. _

_"Do you ever get weird looks for buying these kind of magazines?" Jolio couldn't help himself, the way the man carried himself made him approachable and easy to talk to._

_"I have some of my old customers get the maternity issues, haven't had any problems buying the other kinds yet." He let out a merry laugh. "So tell me good sir, what brings you to my shop?"_

_"I want to get a tattoo." Jolio explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And to anyone with any common sense it was, why else would one enter a tattoo parlor by one's self?_

_"You wouldn't be here if you didn't want one." The green eyed man chuckled. "I'm Galiero Ecrevan, the official tattoo artist of the military." He paused, sniffed a little in teary pride and moved on. "So sir what kind of tattoo do you need?"_

_Jolio got up and made his way to the counter. He placed an enlarged drawing of the exact circles he wanted on his hands before the artist._

_"I would like these put on my hands." Jolio explained._

_"Why?"_

_"What do you mean, 'why'?" Jolio sputtered, taken back by the question._

_"You don't have a silver watch, why would you want these tattoos?" Mr. Ecrevan gave him a hard stare._

_"Sir I own an alcho-forge down in Rush Valley. I've been drawing circles for 20 years and I'm a little sick of it." Jolio explained.(6)_

_"Then you can keep drawing circles." Mr. Ecrevan told Jolio simply. "I only do that kind of work for the military, or people who really need it."_

_"What!?" Jolio gasped._

_"Its part of my contract and moral code. The moment I tattoo a circle on someone's hand I turn them into a living weapon. Unless they need to be such, I don't do it. Do you understand sir?"_

_"Yes." Jolio hissed and left the building quickly. He was angry and upset. The alchemist stormed down the street letting his legs carry him wherever they may. And that wherever happened to be Headquarters. Jolio stared up at the large, white building. Suddenly a thought struck him._

_What if he became military? Then he could get his tattoo and some good reputation._

_And so Comanche stormed up the steps and into the main room. He approached the lady at the front desk._

_"I'd like to apply to become a State Alchemist." He told her._

_"Are you sure sir?" The woman was a little bewildered. "The test is tomorrow."_

_"Fine by me." Jolio nodded and quickly began to fill out the paperwork._

**-the next day-**

_Jolio sat down and much to the amazement of himself and everyone else in the room, took the written test cold without any prior studying._

_He passed it, barely._

_Soon Jolio stood in front of the doors to the interview room. It was then that his driving rage cooled off and he realized._

What the hell am I doing?

_That's when the doors opened and Jolio Comanche walked into the room._

_"Sit down, if you are an alchemist the chair will accept you." One of the people in the room explained. Jolio set his hand down on the golden stool and paused._

_"This chair is steel with a thin gold coating. Alcho-forged plating by the looks of it." Jolio couldn't help himself, he was a master of metals and forging._

_"…Yes, it is. How could you tell?" Bradley asked. It was then he remembered the smith that forged some of his best blades with alchemy._

_"I'm a master alcho-forger." And with that Jolio sat down. "I am Jolio Comanche."_

_"Why did you wish to become a state alchemist?" A new voice asked. _

_"I make weapons and jewelry." Jolio began carefully. "I know that the military has people that already do those sorts of things for them, but I forge everything I do with alchemy. I could make weapons for others on a battlefield on short notice, I could make that fancy necklace for your wife on the sly for really cheep. I thought I could be of use."_

_"Well if your skills are what you claim them to be-" there was a shifting of chairs then one of the Fuhrer's clattered to the floor. There was silence._

_"Hey- I made that…." Jolio recognized it immediately. _

_"Yes you did." Bradley came into view and picked up his blade. "It's one of my best ones."_

_More silence._

_"I look forward to your practical." Bradley said very a matter-a-factly. _

_"Thank you sir." Jolio stood up and bowed._

**-break-**

Jolio had been fourth in line. That's all he remembered, not the other contestants, or even what they did, just that he was fourth. He knew he wasn't last, but he couldn't remember how many other contestants there were. Such were the problems of age. Jolio sighed and looked back to his neglected paperwork. He set to work on it with the drive he had once had to become a state alchemist.

"Colonel sir!" One of his subordinates rushed in and saluted. Comanche looked up and realized he couldn't remember the boy's name. No matter, he called all is subordinates by their rank or 'boy' if they were new.

"Yes?"

"I have the list of State Alchemist candidates for this year sir." The subordinate handed him a slip of paper. Comanche looked down the list. It was a simple list, stating the names, ages, and basic physical appearance of the candidates. There was a column labeled "other" for any other details that didn't fit in the basic description. Comanche knew that one the current State Alchemist roster, a list that happened to have been in much the same format, he was one of the few that had an entry in the "other" section. It remarked how he had a peg leg.

For the first time since he became a state alchemist Comanche observed that there was something written in the "other" category for one of the candidates.

_How unusual…._ Not only was there an entry, it was a fairly long one. Comanche made himself look at the beginning of the entry.

Edward Elric Age: 11 Appearance: hair long, blond eyes no, gold height m. weight 59 kg Other: lost right arm and left leg in border skirmishes, from tiny farming town (Rizenbol), mother deceased, father missing, one younger brother, mechanic(s) Rockbell (phone at 348 4068-2295 ext. 6021)

_An 11 year old?_ Comanche swore there was a typo there. Had to be. He continued to glance down the sheet and reminisced the rest of test.

**-break-**

_"Jolio Comanche." The proctor called out after the previous alchemist finished. Jolio stood up and listened to other gasp and whisper. _

_"Isn't that that jeweler from Rush Valley!?" Was one of the more common phrases. This made Jolio smug._

_"Ma'am," he approached his proctor, "I can only sample my work today, I didn't have enough room on my gloves for all the circles I wanted." _

_"Oh?" The woman eyed him wearily. "That's a lame excuse."_

_"No, I'm just telling you to keep in mind that we are only _sampling_ here. I intend to be impressive enough to pass, no worrying there." With that Jolio slipped on his gloves. He approached the rock wall and began transmuting._

_To the on looker it looked as if a magician had just walked on stage and was making necklaces, rings, and bracelets appear out of nowhere with a few sparks here and there. Soon he was pulling daggers, swords, maces, bullets, and other weapons out of the wall. After a few minutes he set out all his things for the proctor to examine. _

_She was startled to find all the weapons balanced and sharp. They were of different weights and each hilt had a distinct feel. She was sure the man could build her the perfect weapon if she asked. The jewelry was beautiful, made solely of silver and extremely complicated. One piece was knotted in on itself so many times that she wondered faintly if it was even one piece of metal. A ring sat in front of her that had a dazzling engraving on it. _

_"You really are a master alcho-forger." She gasped._

_"And this my fine lady," Jolio paused and held out what was the prettiest piece of jewelry there, "is for you."_

_Two days later Jolio sat in front of his proctor. It turned out she was a general._

_"Congratulations Major Jolio Comanche, you are now the Silver Alchemist." She handed him his state watch._

_"The only part of this that doesn't have silver lining," he began, "is that I didn't get to make my own watch. I would have liked that very much."_

_His general only laughed._

**-break-**

_"So you're an alchemist of the state now?" Mr. Ecrevan looked over the watch making sure it was real. _

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure that was a good idea Major Comanche?" The green eyes bored into Jolio._

_"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was a good idea. I think things through very thoroughly, trust me, I wouldn't be here again if I didn't fully believe I was doing the correct thing." Jolio glared at the man for doubting his resolve. Mr. Ecrevan sighed._

_"Sometimes I wonder how many people die by my arrays…." He muttered._

_"Sir?" Jolio was confused._

_"I own all the tattoos I make in a way. They are apart of me." Mr. Ecrevan began. "Sometimes I wonder how many people die to the weapons I create. Right now I wonder how many will die by through your arrays…."_

_"I create weapons, but I don't kill." Jolio assured him._

_"I've heard a lot of boys say that and come back having killed more lives than they can count." Mr. Ecrevan was not amused. "But I can't refuse your service now, so let me see that array you want."_

_They spent the next hour battering over the price. _

**-break-**

"Sir?" Another subordinate asked him.

"No, you can't get a tattoo. Not unless you're willing to sign off hundreds of deaths that come by it." Colonel Comanche eyed the man. "Don't be like me boy. Don't ignore the consequences and good advice that others give you."

"Yes sir?" The solider was confused.

"Good, you're dismissed then."

1- Or so his subordinates claim.

2- As opposed to Roy Mustang who lives by the phrase "If it weren't for the last minute, nothing would get done" for the inspiration to get him to complete his paperwork. Or Hawkeye, whichever is more convincing at the time.

3- Lyra (from the anime, girl with purple hair that was Yoki's maid, forgive me if I just misspelled her name) had her necklace made by this guy.

4- Bradley has a grand total of 18 of this guy's swords. Only three of these 18 did go out and buy for himself. He would have gotten four at the time he purchased the three, but there were sadly, only three in stock at the time.

5- Do remember in the movie that three years after the series is 1912 for them. I'm sticking on that timeline.

6- An alcho-forge (meaning something that is the result of a transmutation) is a common term, slang at the point in time of the flashback, but an official word in the time of the present. A familiar example of alcho-forging would be when Ed makes an alcho-forged sword of his automail to fight with.


	7. In the Name of Man

**The Other Exams**

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: I have never, will never ever own FMA in my lifetime.

Recap: Alchemists down: Mustang, Armstrong, Kimblee, Grand, Tucker, and Comanche. Alchemist(s) up: Marcoh and unknown.

Other Stuff: Originally this was going to be my last chapter. Which would have been sad. But fear not! I have another coming up and I won't tell you who it is! I would also like to take this space (since you are reading this rather than hearing it) to draw your attention to my other FMA fic titled A Pen or A Sword?; it's a completely different story. I hope y'all check it out. And all the love in the world to my reviewers! You're the entire reason I keep going! Now I'll get to the story:

Chapter 7: In the Name of Man

"John, where'd I put those notes!?" A middle age man called over his shoulder. He was clad in a white lab coat that covered a nice set of slacks and a green button up shirt. This man was a little on the heavy side, but he had a few kind wrinkles and a bright smile. His black hair was cut short and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.(1)

"In the bottom drawer Tim!" John called from the other side of the room. Tim was a short, fat man with a goofy smile and a head of grey hair. He had dull green eyes but that didn't mean he had bad sight. He had better sight than most.

Tim bent down and quickly fetched the desired notes. Tim was an unmarried man, but he was content. His one love and passion in the world was Alchemy and he got to "make love to her" everyday. Tim was one of those fortunate people with complete job satisfaction. He got to enjoy his hobby and passion everyday.

"Thanks!" Tim called back, leafing through the notes. That was the other perk, alchemy was _science_. And with science, you can discover something new, get praise for it and be worshiped. To Tim Marcoh, science was an adventure and he got to play the role of hero.

Tim drew a few more lines on his circle. He paused to study his handy work. Alchemy wasn't a hard science in his opinion, but it was a dangerous one. To Tim that added thrill, but to others it was discouraging or forgotten. This danger was called a 'rebound'. Tim paused carefully, it was at times like these he liked to remember where he came from.

**-break-**

_"Timothy Marcoh! I will be seeing you after class!" Mr. Skillings snapped irritably. He had a large, brown afro, and a ragged beard. Mr. Skillings also had a terrible sense of fashion, but that's another matter entirely. The class did the usual snickering at a peer's misfortune and the lecture resumed. _

_Tim sat at his desk, trying to ponder what he had done to deserve an after-class lecture. He was enrolled in a pristine academy, many argued it was the best school in the nation. Tim was very lucky to have gotten a scholarship. He took his studies very seriously, even though having come from a middle-class background, his parents lacked the funds to keep him enrolled should his scholarship fail. _

_At the end of chemistry, Tim approached Mr. Skillings. _

_"Sir, you wanted me?" Tim was quiet, yet nervous._

_"Mr. Marcoh, have you heard of alchemy?" The old teacher asked him quietly. _

_"Yes sir, I have." Tim paused thoughtfully. "But I don't know anything about it really."_

_"It's a science that has a remarkable amount in common with chemistry. I think you'd be pretty good at it." Mr. Skillings seemed to have started another senseless ramble that he was known for. It took all of Tim's will to not tune the man out. "Of course this school has a lot to offer if one wishes to pursue alchemy. There are all varieties of courses and staff, not to mention resources. Many alchemists that graduate from here become State Alchemists if they try to take the test." _

_"Really sir, that seems most interesting." Tim said quickly to assure Mr. Skillings that he was actually listening. _

_"Anyways my boy, you should take a look at it." Tim nodded in response. There was an awkward pause._

_"You're dismissed boy." Mr. Skillings added as an afterthought. Tim made himself scarce._

**-break-**

That had been the initial inspiration. After Tim had finished his schooling he began work as an alcho-healer. Though medical alchemy often walked very close to the line of sin, Tim pursued the path relentlessly, determined to help others. At the current moment he was working on creating arrays for aiding crystal growth. Tim had discovered that many different types of minerals had medical properties and being able to get them more readily available was key. So Tim began his new line of research on crystal growth, altering, and transforming arrays.

And now, after seven long years of research and development, Tim stood before an array that could completely manipulate crystals. With a small smile Tim looked to his partner John.

"All we need is a sample. Then we can begin the real experiment!" Tim giggled. This was new, no one had ever done this before, it was exciting.

"How's about this bit of Johannsenite?"(2) John held up a fist-sized lump of a what looked like a lump of greenish grey lard. Due to the telltale bits of crudely manipulated mass, one could tell the rock had been through a transmutation.

"Is that pure Johannsenite?" Tim checked, John nodded vigorously in response.

"What are we waiting for? Set it down!" John quickly obliged his partner and set the stone the middle. Tim placed his hands carefully on the chalk circle and took a breath.

"Test number one," John listed as he pulled out a sheet of paper for observations, "growth." With that the circle lit up, alchemic arcs flew across the circle and the stone, causing the smooth surface to become uneven and start to grow radically outward, making it spiky. After a few minutes Tim stopped that part of the transmutation.

John picked up the now spiky stone and examined it. He took its weight, density, and a few other basic tests, after a few minutes he set the stone back down.

"A 30 percent increase in mass. Not too shabby." John explained as he continued to record vigorously on his sheet of paper. "Test number two, altercation."

With a small grunt Tim made the circle come to life again. This time the spikes seemed to melt back onto the rock, leaving a smooth surface. John again picked up the stone, ran a few tests and examined it then set it back down.

"Mass was conserved, we have a success!" John grinned.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch. We're far from done here." Tim reminded his partner.

"Oh right, well test number three," John paused dramatically, "transformation."

"What should I turn it into?" Tim asked carefully.

"Why not Rhodonite? It'll be less of a stretch that way."(3) John suggested. Tim grunted and let the circle light up a third time. The green-gray mass turned slowly more and more yellow, eventually becoming a translucent red-yellow stone. John snatched the stone up again. He ran a few more quick tests, after each test his smile grew.

"We did it?" Tim asked as his partner turned around holding up the stone.

"Yes!" John laughed. Tim stood up and hugged his co-worker.

**-break-**

The two scientists went and got themselves extremely drunk that night in celebration.

**-break-**

Tim was not inclined to answer the phone when it rang loudly at nine am that morning. He grunted, muttered something about the 'God damn idiots' and picked up.

"Dragonton Medical Office, Doctor Tim Marcoh speaking." He answered the phone professionally.

"Hey mister, is your refrigerator running?" A child's voice asked.

**"Dammit Mitchell! I am going to **_**castrate **_** you the next time you come into my office!!"** Tim bellowed, being more than a little upset with his hangover. This was not the first time he'd been prank called by Mitchell.

"Uh, whass 'cast-er-eight' mean?" The child asked innocently.

"It means I'm going to cut off your balls next time I see you." Tim growled. There was an 'eep!' and the line went dead.

"Damn brats!" Tim hung up. Just then the phone rang again.

"Mitchell don't make me kill you!!" Tim bellowed into the receiver.

"…Sorry…?" A very small, adult voice asked. "I don't know what I did sir, but I honestly didn't mean it!" It answered meekly.

"Oh, terribly sorry sir!" Tim said quickly, "I thought you were a neighbor's child prank calling me back."

"Oh, I thought you were actually mad at me." The voice explained. "My name is Mitchell Raven."

"Well, Mr. Raven, I am Doctor Tim Marcoh of the Dragonton Medical Office, how may I help you this morning?" Tim introduced himself.

"Oh good! You're exactly the person I was looking for! I'm also a Warrant Officer under the command of Brigadier General Antoine Fred. He's been _very_ interested in your research sir." W.O. Raven explained efficiently. "He was wondering if you would consider a State License…."

Tim just about dropped the phone. "What!?"

"General Fred is willing to sponsor you for a State License, my good sir. Are you willing?" W.O. Raven explained again quickly.

"Oh! Wow! Oh!" Tim cried, stunned at the news. "I have to discuss this with my colleague. I need more time!"

"You can call back anytime. Just ask for 'Brigadier General A. Fred' and tell them that _'the Fuhrer hates pork buns'_ and they'll dial you right down to his office. I will request that you call during office hours." The Warrant Officer explained quickly.

"Yes, I will." Tim confirmed.

"Have a good day Doctor." The line went dead again. Staring at the phone Tim pondered his next course of action. He chuckled as he picked it up again.

"Time to call John…!" Tim hummed to himself as he dialed the number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was the voice of an upset woman.

"Hello Gina, this is Tim Marcoh, is your husband there?" Tim asked, a little confused.

"He had a heart attack last night." The lady was quiet. "He didn't survive." She hung up.

All Tim could do was stare at the phone. He had never been so torn inside in his life.

**-later-**

"Hello, this is Doctor Tim Marcoh…. I need to speak to Brigadier General A. Fred. Oh! And the Fuhrer hates pork buns…. Yes I know that's a really weird thing…. Thank you ma'am." Tim held the phone nervously. There was a click.

"Brigadier General Antoine Fred speaking." Said a very male, strong voice on the other end.

"Hello General sir, this is Doctor Tim Marcoh. I heard you were willing to sponsor my state alchemy exam?" Tim asked carefully.

"Oh yes! Your expertise in medical alchemy and that crystal research is most fascinating! I think you've got a good chance of winning this year!" Gen. Fred explained happily. "I see a lot of potential in your work, I hope that with proper funding you'll do better."

"May I ask why you've taken such enthusiastic interest in me sir?" Tim wondered out loud.

"Oh! My life was saved by medical alchemy when I was 20. I've always been trying to support medical alchemy since…." Tim imagined that the General was blushing in embarrassment.

"I see sir. I'll do what I can." And with that Tim found himself packing his bags and heading out to Central.

**-break-**

Tim had been to Central before, though it _had_ been a few long years. With what he thought was confidence, Tim proceeded to with the most efficiency, get himself lost. After a few minutes of pointless wandering, Tim sat down on a bench in Central Park.(4) A young boy with black hair cut to his ear lobe and yellow eyes came running over, crying. The child was holding something precious to his chest.

"Hey!" Tim called on impulse. Being a doctor made him compelled to help others. The child turned and faced him, his blue shorts and green shirt blowing in the wind. Tim gave the child a welcoming wave and put on his 'I'm-a-really-nice-guy' face. Carefully, the boy picked his way over, squinting at the ground all the way.

"What's the matter?" Tim asked the child warmly. The boy sniffed loudly.

"The meanies!-" he cried, "they broke my glasses!"

"Don't worry, I can fix them for you." Tim took out a handy piece of chalk and drew a simple transmutation circle on the ground. The boy crouched down and studied the circle curiously.

"This is called a transmutation circle. I'm going to use a little alchemy to fix your glasses, uh…." Tim realized he didn't know the child's name.

"Maes!" The boy's head popped up sporting a huge smile. "Maes Hughes is my name mister!"

"Well then Maes, I'm Tim Marcoh." Tim shook hands with the boy. "Please set your glasses in the middle so I can fix them." Maes quickly complied. Tim set his hands to the circle and took a small breath. Soon the circle lit up with beautiful yellow lights. The broken pieces of glass came to life and rejoined the other parts. Within moments the glasses were whole again.

Maes timidly picked up the now-mended glasses and put them on.

"Woah! These are clean!" He exclaimed. "The whole world is more colorful!"

Tim just smiled, knowing he had done a good job.

"Say mister Marcoh is there anything I can do to pay you back?" Maes asked.

"Well I'm a little lost…." Tim admitted with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Maes was now bouncing up and down with excitement.

"The military base." Tim said quickly. "I'm going to become a State Alchemist."

"Wow!" Maes was awed. "I think you could actually do it mister! You're _really_ good!" The boy spun around as if to get rid of excess energy. "I know the way too!" With that Maes took off.

Tim raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Then, with a grunt, stood up and chased after the boy. About 15 minutes later Tim stood next to Maes in front of an enormous white building.

"Here you go!" Maes gestured to the large base. "I have to go home now. Good luck mister!" Maes waved energetically as he ran off. Tim waved back and picked up his bag, squared his shoulders and walked through the gate.

It did not take Tim long to sort through the process of finding the registration table. He made sort work of the paperwork involved in the process and was only mildly shocked when he heard the written exam began at six am the next morning. Luckily Tim had done a great deal of his review on the train. Though having had finished dealing with the bureaucracy, it dawned on Tim: he had nowhere to stay the night.

"Excuse me ma'am," Tim caught the attention of the lady behind the information counter, "I have a few quick questions."

The kind looking woman looked him in the eye. "And?"

"Well, you see, I'm taking the state exam tomorrow. And I need a place to stay the night, you follow right? Perhaps you could help me?" Tim found the woman attractive which made him trip over his own thoughts.

"Hmm…." The woman looked up at the ceiling, placing a finger thoughtfully on her chin.

"Excuse me sir?" A male voice asked from behind. Tim turned around and came face to face with a short, bulky man. He had a black comb over (which sadly did not cover all of his bald spot), and a bushy mustache. He had two larger men flanking him.

"Can I help you?" Tim asked, somewhat intimidated by the body guards.

"I'm looking for a 'Tim Marcoh', do you know anyone like that?" The mustached man had a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Yes! I'm Tim Marcoh sir!" Tim was a bit panicked as to why some important military official was looking for him.

"Oh!" The woman behind the counter stood up and saluted the man. "General Fred, sir!"

"At ease." Gen. Fred waved the woman down. "Good to see you in person! I came down here as soon as I'd heard from the register's office that you had signed up." The General shook Tim's hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you sir." Tim had calmed down now.

"So you need lodging for the evening, correct?" Tim could only nod. "Well look no further, I have arranged a hotel for you, complete with a cabbie service back to Headquarters in time for the exam tomorrow!"

"Thank you General." Tim bowed politely.

**-break-**

Tim walked out with ten other participants. According to the proctor, this year's turn out was abnormally small. To Tim this was good news, it meant his chances of becoming a State Alchemist were higher. What he didn't realize was that he'd be under extra scrutiny because of it. He and the other candidates made some idle conversation as they walked out of Headquarters.

"So Mr. Marcoh," one of the candidates asked Tim, "what are you going to do about your practical exam?" Tim paused thoughtfully.

"I'm going to present my life's work." Tim said after a while. "I have made a lot of breakthroughs and what not. And if they demand I demonstrate transmuting, I have a circle and ingredients prepared."

"But they provide you with ingredients!" One of the other people remarked.

"I just need a pure sample of any mineral, my sponsor will said he'd be able to arrange that specifically for me should I make it that far." Tim defended himself. The others nodded.

It was two days later that Tim had the pleasure of finding out that he had indeed passed the written exam. Gen. Fred told him he'd have his interview the very next day.

"They only conduct one interview per day, this way all the proctors have a fresh mind. They also change a few of the interviews to make sure that no one is playing favorites. Actually going first is a little helpful, because they haven't set any expectations of this year's crowd yet. I'm sure you'll do well." The General had babbled as he explained.

**-the day of the interview-**

Tim opened the doors of a very dark room. He saw the golden chair.

"Quite the precarious perch you've given me here." Tim remarked with a chuckle as he sat down.

"You're not afraid that it won't support you?" One of the men in the darkness asked.

"It looks to me like this is _the_ interview room for the state exam." Tim began to explain with a smile. "And if you've held this exam every year since this country was born, I think I could assume that the chair provided would hold me. If it didn't, you'd be the ones looking like idiots."

"And yourself?" Questioned another voice, this one amused.

"Well I'd have a sore butt and be thoroughly humiliated, why?" At this everyone had a little laugh.

"You seem very personable, I like that." A new voice quietly chuckled.

"Thank you." Tim felt very comfortable.

"Please sir, state your name, age, and years of practice." The first voice asked.

"I am Doctor Tim Marcoh. I am 36 years old. And I have been studying alchemy for-" Tim paused and counted the years quickly, "-23 years now."

"You're a Doctor?" Another voice asked.

"I work at a small family practice in Dragonton." Tim smiled. "My alchemic specialty is medical." There were several approving mummers from the questioners.

"Why did you want to become a State Alchemist?" The second voice asked.

"I want to help others!" Tim stood up, becoming very emotional. "I've dedicated my life's work to increasing the knowledge of the medical field so that people can live longer, happier lives!" He sat down again, flushed.

"A good doctor, through and through." Someone muttered.

"General Fred explained to me that if I had better funding, I'd be able to get more done. I agree with him, which is why I am here." Tim smiled.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Marcoh." A voice told him. Tim stood up, bowed, and walked proudly out the door.

"I like him. All in favor of passing him say 'aye'." The Fuhrer grinned.

"Aye!"

**-break-**

"What!?" Tim exclaimed.

"You heard me the first time, both of your competitors are retaking the exam. Third time for one and fourth for the other." Gen. Fred explained. "This is good news."

"Good news?" Tim was baffled.

"Well they obviously didn't pass for a reason. They happen to be old material, nothing 'different' if you will. The judges will already know what to expect. All you have to do to win is simply be new and different. And good, you've got to be good too." The General smiled, fingering his mustache. "No worries though, I'm confident you will do well. You did submit your research paper, correct?"

"Yes, I did." Tim nodded.

"Good." The General nodded.

**-break-**

Tim had been asked to come late to his practical, so late he came. The other two had gone and stood around looking like idiots, waiting for Tim to arrive. When Tim came there, he saw a table with a piece of chalk on it. In the center was a large sapphire.

"That's a pure sapphire boy." Some old crusty guy told Tim. "They want to see your new circle at work."

So Tim sat down and ran the same tests he'd been running about a month before. At the very end he turned the sapphire into a diamond. After the military inspectors declared it as diamond, General Fred approached Tim.

"Congratulations my dear friend," the General began, "you are now the Crystal Alchemist."

A stack of paper was set in Tim's left hand.

His silver watch in his right.

1- Correct me if I'm wrong, please!

2- I am a nerd, I did research on my summer break just for my readers. Johannsenite is an actual mineral. It is officially CaMnSi2O6 or calcium manganese silicate. If you want to find out more you can go to minerals dot net.

3- Again Rhodonite is an actual mineral. It is officially MnSiO3 and is called manganese silicate. It is actually a special form of Johannsenite (which is why John suggested using it). And again you can find out more information on minerals dot net.

4- This large, public park is about five blocks south of Headquarters. Central is famous not just across the nation for this park, but the world as a whole. This park has an amazing amount of beautiful flowers and fountains. It also has an extensive play structure for those that that concerns. And, as Tim knows all too well, several benches.

I decided that Maes Hughes grew up in the Central area. And that he had a ridiculous hair cut as a kid (but don't we all?). Of all the chapters I've written, this one comes first chronologically. And I'm claiming Marcoh's somewhere in his 50's-60's when you meet him in the series, so its perfectly reasonable for him to be 36 when he takes his exam. I also think this is the longest chapter yet…. a little dazzed still And I'm profusely sorry that this took so long to get up. Real life can be a real bitch at times…. Tell me what you think by clicking on that little blue review button!


	8. High Hopes

**By: Bar-Ohki**

Disclaimer: The situation hasn't changed since the last chapter.

Recap: I've covered all the known state alchemists in the series, now its time to see the infamous 'unknown' I spoke of.

Other Stuff: This story is Kumori Con 2007's Best Cannon winner. I want to thank everyone who has read this, especially those who have reviewed. I write these stories so that others can enjoy them, so thank you for enjoying them. And for my reviewers, thank you for supporting and encouraging me. This chapter is for you!

Chapter 8: High Hopes

_Tink! Tink!_ Click! …**BAM!** "Dammit!!"

These are the sounds of a mine. It was on these sounds that Nash Tringham broke his teeth on, sing him to sleep, and would, one day in the far future, beat out his funeral march. Being around the mines was claming to him. And that is why Nash always swung by them on the way to school.

Today was no different than any other, Nash walked to by the mines on way to school. The eerie echoed sounds that emerged from within were the same as always. But the sun seemed brighter, the wind more happy and playful. It was the start of a good day, that Nash knew.

An alchemist was visiting the school that morning. He had stopped in Xenotine to teach any students that "had talent". Nash didn't realize this until he walked into the door of his school to see a short, fat stranger. It was a woman with black hair and brown eyes, she seemed nice.

The teacher had introduced her as 'Mrs. Kantsie'. Each student was to have a private interview with her at some point during that school day. Nash wiggled in his seat impatiently. Eventually his name was called, but for Nash it had seemed to take years too long.

"Good afternoon." Mrs. Kantsie greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Good afternoon." Nash bowed a little bit then sat down, his blue eyes wide in excitement.

"Now I want you to answer me some questions in logic and science, is that ok?" She asked, more serious now.

"Yes."

They were not hard questions, Nash made short work of answering them. With every question Mrs. Kantsie's smile grew and grew.

"You pass m'boy. We'll be calling your parents tomorrow to arrange your lessons." She explained.

"Thank you!" Nash bowed deeply.

**-break-**

"I will not have this!" Makr Tringham cried as he slammed his fists into the table. "Alchemy is nonsense! Nothing good ever comes of it! I will not have my son learning it!"

Nash was as appalled by his father's outburst as he was shocked and depressed. The young man had been looking forward to studying alchemy. Now it was impossible.

**-break-**

Mrs. Kantsie paused a moment before leaving.

"Nash," she began quietly, "I'm going to leave you books at the school. I want you to study this, you were meant for it." Nash nodded vigorously, excited that there was still a beacon of hope.

Unfortunately Nash wasn't talented enough to learn from the books alone. After spending all of his free time for the next ten years devoted to attempting to learn the art, Nash decided it was time to quit. He promptly forgot his desire to learn.

Instead he turned his interests in a Emily Scarrborugh, a pretty young lady with long white curls and brilliant blue eyes. Within a few years of careful courting they were engaged and married. Nash focused on providing for his family, which was soon growing. He and Emily had two sons, Russell and Fletcher. They were brilliant and intelligent boys with bright eyes and high hopes.

But alchemy wasn't done with Nash, not by a long shot.

It was a damp morning. A thick morning fog had fallen over Xenotime, leaving anything exposed to it wet. With his youngest son toddling and crying every four minutes in fever, Nash needed some air. Emily had all but kicked her husband out.

And so Nash found himself walking by the sounds of the mine. The mine that was slowly, but surely becoming less lucrative each year. Nash didn't worry too much, he knew the people here were tough, they would change. He strolled by his old school, by his childhood home, and up the path into the mountains. He couldn't recall why he was drawn to the mountains that morning, he just was. Within an hour he found himself resting atop a small precipice. He looked out onto the town, his home with a smile. It was hard to see in the fog, but that didn't make it any less special for Nash.

"Hmm, I better head home…." He muttered absently, standing. A few rocks beneath his feet crumbled, then a few more. Soon the earth gave and Nash found himself standing atop a mini-mudslide. He gasped in awe at the sheer power of the earth as it took out trees and crumpled away beneath his feet. There was a new smell in the air, smelled like stale bread which was not unpleasant, but odd to find out in the woods.

Nash investigated the smell to find the earth that had fallen away was saturated with some red liquid.(1) The man raced back into town and began to ask and talk about the red liquid, no one knew what it was or even how it got there. The people were a little fearful, soon the town held a meeting. It was decided since Nash found it, he would deal with it.

That is when Nash drug out his alchemy books, having nowhere else to turn. To his luck another alchemist had stopped through Xenotime two weeks later and was able to clear up and tutor Nash on all the bits and pieces that had eluded him in the past. To be doubly sure of his skills, Nash went to Oakland, the town over, to study for two months.

Upon his return Nash examined the red liquid, which he, uncreativly, dubbed 'Red Water'(or so his wife claimed). He took some home for further examination of course. It did not take long for Emily to catch a cold that would not leave, Nash and the boys also felt a little sick, but not as much as Emily did. She continued to be ill and suffer until Nash found the source of the problem. Red Water was toxic. With that he removed it from the house and began to use extra precaution with his experimenting. But the damage to Emily had been done, she died four weeks later.

"I am a fool…." Nash muttered as he mourned on her funeral day. He intended to give up then.

"Daddy, you can do it!" His sons told him. "You can finish your research, for mommy." Nash's resolve crumbled and he went back to work on his Red Water. It became apparent after a few more months that Nash didn't know enough or have the proper funding for the complete and thorough study of the liquid.

"Why don't you become a State Alchemist?" One of his neighbors suggested. Nash smiled.

"You're onto something there…." He remarked.

**-break-**

Nash prepared a detailed essay and a small vial of Red Water to send to the military. Because his practical was research, it had to be sent in advance and analyzed before the exam. Nash didn't really know much about the exam or what to expect, so he studied what alchemy books he had and caught the next train to Central.

Nash had never seen so many people in one place before. What amazed him was how unhelpful and rude they were when he asked how to get to Headquaters. Luckily Nash found a solider in uniform and asked him.

"Well, if you don't mind waiting, I'm getting off shift in half an hour so you can hitch a ride with me…." The solider explained.

"I'm more than happy to, you're the most helpful person I've met today." Nash admitted. "Thank you so much!"

"It is my job to serve and protect." The solider laughed. "No problem sir."

**-break-**

Headquarters is a large, white building. It is an intimidating building. Nash was, oddly, comforted by the size and whiteness of the building. It reminded him of the quarry in Oakland, which reminded him of home. He went inside were the man behind the information desk pointed directed him to an office in an obscure corner of the second floor. The lady in the office there had him fill out two forms then told him to take them to a man outside one of the file warehouses (which where on the other side of the grounds). The man there took one and told him to take the other to an office on the third floor. Nash entered to discover the people there had moved and were up on the fourth floor. He went there to discover that the office was mislabeled. After he handed them his second sheet they made him fill out three more forms that went up to the seventh floor. There Nash was relieved of them then sent with a memo to a general on the sixth floor. The general was busy for thirty minutes, then Nash was allowed to see the man and hand him the memo.(2)

"Alright sir, here's your time schedule, you're registered now." The gruff general told him.

"Thanks…." Nash huffed, having hurried all his trip. The general raised an eyebrow.

"Bureaucracy is the world's most fascinating necessary evil, don't you think?" The general joked.

"No, I think it's the most time consuming and exhausting one." Nash laughed and left.

**-break-**

Two days later Nash sat down with some other men to take his written exam.

"You're exam is in front of you. You have 5 hours." The proctor barked and sat down. "Starting now."

It became very apparent that Nash hadn't studied nearly enough. Most of the test made no sense to him, and what little that did was difficult and hard to answer properly. Nash was terrible at timing too, spending far too long on what he didn't know and not going through to find what he did know and answer it first. In short, Nash handed in an exam that wasn't even 15 complete.

"You failed." The proctor told him as he picked up and scanned through the exam.

"Oh." Nash left depressed.

But the man did have some luck left, the military had taken an interest in his Red Water. They told him such when they called his hotel. He was given a job as a lab technician at a 'Laboratory 5'.

Nash smiled, looking out into Central's dreary, wet morning. There was still some hope left in this world.

Whoo! Done. The End!

1- The reason Nash isn't choking on the toxicness of the Red Water is because of the very little there is in the ground coupled with the amount of moisture that is in the air.

2- Taken and inspired by my recent problem trying to get credit for the 1st two years of French. I had litteraly ran around in a much similar fashion to accomplish very little.

This is the second fanfic I've actually finished, which is quite the accomplishment for me. And here's a little personal shout to all my reviewers:

Tetsuya Ogawa: You were my first reviewer for this story. Thank you for taking an interest, I hope you stayed with me till the end.

Anime Angel Alchemist: My dear friend and partner, thank you for reading.

E. Mahiru: I love your work, and I'm glad you like mine. I always look forward to your insightful reviews.

Indigo: Thank you for your encouraging words.

soupcan: You're review came for me at just the right time, I was so uninspired until you put it up. Since then I smile every time you reviewed. Thanks.

silkendreammaid: Thank you for staying by me until the end.

causmicfire: You always had very kind words, thank you. I really appreciate that you came back and dropped a review every chapter.

supersquidgirl: Your complement flatters me, I blush when I read it (in the embarrassed way).

Meitle: It was amusing to hear about your trips on the off chance you had an opportunity to read this.

Shcribble Donamarine: I always prefer a review, not that the real life one's weren't cool, I just can't go back to them the same way.

InyJoey: Thanks for the bunny-cat chimera.

the-Imagined: I like your tally.

Momma Mustang: I'm glad you got excited about my idea.

SerenityFrogLuvr3: You are a really nice and kind reviewer, thank you for your kind words.

Mimori Kiryu: I like you summarized all the chapters and what you liked about them. I'm glad I wrote something that got you hooked.

huntress in the dark: I like your analogy, it makes me laugh.

Mr. Thumbsup: I'm sorry I wasn't familiar with the games, I would have done them otherwise.

frozenalchemy: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

And for everyone else who read and said nothing: I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day, and if you like check out my other stories.

Till next time,

Bar-Ohki


End file.
